


Spitfire

by Ezeiel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezeiel/pseuds/Ezeiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Be careful in the company of monsters that you don't become one..." They call her half-breed and freak in a hope to tarnish her pride but after years of discrimination and isolation, Dumbledore has entrusted her to protect Harry Potter but with a war coming that could cast their world into darkness; with dark forces ascending the world... perchance Dumbledore has made a faux pas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Season of the Wolf

She shuddered and cast a stern glance at the moon, feeling a sudden strange lupine-esque growl ripple within her chest despite knowing that the fully risen mood would have little to no effect on her what-so-ever but her father however…  
  
Freezing when she saw his rigid silhouette with fingers twitching, beads of sweat were rolling down his temple as he tried to breathe deeply, his chest rising and falling over and over, gradually gaining speed. His eyes were trained on the moon glowering beside him, rising higher into the sky as it settled at its peak to haunt him.  
  
Starting forwards, Neona grasped her father’s arm as he convulsed slightly in the light of the moon. Panicking, she searched for Sirius, knowing she would need all the help she could get. “ _Sirius!_ ” Neona glanced around worriedly for her father’s best friend, sighing in relief when he came running at her shouts just Remus collapsed in her arms.  
  
Hermione had pulled Harry to her when he had tried to go after Sirius, forcing him to stay with her and Ron. “ _Do you want to die?_ ” she hissed in his ear, keeping a tight grasp of his hand.  
  
Rags and all, Sirius stumbled over to them, careful to not trip on several roots belonging to the Whomping willow as he did. Clasping his arms around the shoulders of his best friend, he squeezed them tightly to send warmth into his shivering body. “ _Remus, old friend... did you take your potion tonight?_ ”  
  
He didn’t reply.  
  
Fear flashed in Neona’s eyes as she looked to Sirius, knowing the only way they would find out would be to see if he’d attack them but they couldn’t take that chance, and Sirius knew from past experiences. “ _Run, all of you!_ ” However despite his pleas, none of them did so, standing transfixed at the sight before them. Glancing back, Sirius cursed under his breath. “Now!”  
  
Tightening his grip on Remus still, Sirius lent towards his ear. “ _You know the man you truly are, Remus…_  this flesh is only flesh. _This heart is where you truly live, this heart! Here!_ ” Sirius’s voice rung out through the air as he pounded his chest with his fist, though it didn’t appear to reach Remus’s ears.  
  
" _Look at me, Moony . . ._  " Blank eyes stared at her as she spoke, dilating more with each passing second. " _Breathe, Moony, look at me,_ " Neona whispered, her hands scolding on Remus's face, his eyes losing their verdant warmth. " _Breathe!_ " Her body wrapped around him as another spasm passed through his body. " _Moony, look at me_."  
  
Remus felt his body begin to shiver uncontrollably, signifying that it was almost time. He buried his face into her shoulder as his hands seized her arms just as another spasms surfaced, hands clenching, nails breaking her skin, drawing blood. Raggedly, his breathing jerked causing him to realise that he’d been holding onto it, forcing him to reach out for the echo of Neona’s voice, her eyes, warm and gentle, as the moonlight was not.  
  
" _Breathe…_   _Moony, look at me._ " The voices grew fainter.  
  
Remus whimpered as his skin quivered, prickled with a thousand pins of fiery ice. Eyes clenched tightly shut, he tossed his head backwards, gasping, in and out in great, tearing heaves like the trapped animal he is becoming. The stench of his own fear reached his nose, thick in the air, mingled with sweat and blood that had been drawn in the night.  
  
" _Breathe, Moony, look at me._ " The pain seared through him again, arching his spine into the air. The voices were almost gone.  
  
With another cry, Remus met his knees, his body shaking, shuddering, as muscles tore and twisted beyond his control. His hands convulsed again, nails digging deeper into flesh, and then the part of his mind that was still human vanished and the cry turned into a yelp, and then a snarl.  
  
He growled, pupils dilating and rancid breath furling into smoky plumes in the brisk night air; he flung both Neona and Sirius away, sending his best friend somewhere into the brush and Neona into the base of willow.  
  
Steadying herself as she climbed to her feet, Neona let out shaky breath when she caught sight of Remus changing. Her side throbbed in agony, sending thunderous charges throughout her skeleton as she felt a change within her.  
  
She had only one choice; Neona pulled off her shirt in one swift movement, dropping it to the ground before moving to pull off her boots and chuck them aside while she tried to regain her normal breathing pattern, feeling herself shiver from more than just the temperature. The change in her fingernails was always the first sign; they grew longer and resembled protracted claws. Neona tried to forget the fact that not only was her physique becoming less human but her musculature was as well, groaning as her limbs gained length, the bones shifting into place.  
  
Through a half-lidded glance, she saw Hermione edging towards Remus. “ _Hermione, don’t…_ ” she tried to warn but her voice failed to reach the young witch who continued towards her professor.  
  
Edging closer, Hermione’s lip quivered in fear as she spoke softly. “ _Professor…_ ” There was no reply which only increased her growing dread. “ _Professor Lupin?_ ”  
  
He was weirdly gaunt despite his hunched shoulders but what made it more unnerving, was the eerie silence that had drifted over unknowingly, creeping upon them to settle in the darkness, granting them the time to look at the creature before them.  
  
Lupin was no longer himself and instead had become this feral, rancid creature who sung sweetly to the moon, whose teeth dripped with saliva as his gaze lingered ahead, whose eyes were trained upon the three teenagers before him.  
  
Unaware of what had occurred in his absence, Snape glowered dangerously when he clapped eyes on Harry as he staggered to his feet, his hand seizing his collar, the bitterness returning. However, this time it was accompanied with surprise; Potter showed no sign of a struggle and instead, allowed Snape to get a better hold of him which was odd, exceptionally odd.  
  
Snape was eventually brought to his senses when a terrible snarling noise met his ears. Turning on his heel, his eyes widened when he caught sight of the werewolf starting towards them and out of reflex, drew his wand and put himself between the werewolf and the trio who he shoved behind him.  
  
But even Severus Snape couldn’t withstand the strength of a werewolf and so, was thrown to the floor with one great sweep of its clawed paw.  
  
Panting now, Neona bit back a scream as her head pounded and the bones in her body continued to shift while fire surged through her limbs and her vision blurred for a split second followed by a moment of unbridled agony that erupted within her, summoning a howl. Slowly she lost the grasp on her mental abilities as the woman finally became the wolf.  
  
Feeling the ground beneath her feet, she started forwards, gradually picking up speed as she ran faster than what would have been possible for any ordinary being. The wind whipped through her fur, as she launched herself into the air and over the body of the willow without much effort before landing on her feet to come face-to-face with the werewolf.  
  
As the werewolf reared, it snapped its long jaws fiercely as it crept closer, its eyes watery and shining with hunger, sizing up the beast that stood before it on all fours.  
  
Golden eyes peered out of dark brown fur and lips pulled back to growl and show white canines. With fore and back legs were straightened to a standing position Neona padded towards the werewolf, moving silently in the night.  
  
Successfully antagonising the werewolf, it rushed forward only to be intercepted by an enormous bear-like dog that had bounded from the brush, latching his jaw around its neck and pulling.  
  
The moon shone down from the sky, gravid and resolute, illuminating the sudden dance of claws that broke out which sent the dog tumbling to the ground, giving the werewolf time to finish what had begun.  
  
Baring her teeth once again, the wolf watched with cold eyes as the werewolf traipsed nearer, causing another hazardously low growl to erupt from within her. Tufted ears swivelled when she caught the sound of human footsteps from behind, making her turn her head.  
  
Seeing the vulnerability, the werewolf struck; its claws connected with the wolf’s left eye, tarnishing the flesh that lied there and causing the wolf to snarl in response. The werewolf attacked once more; landing several hits on her forelegs and chest before the dog had intercepted once more, this time locking jaw to jaw with the werewolf.  
  
But as soon as it had begun, the dog was thrown off once again, into the darkness.  
  
Her fur was torn and matted along the bony curve of her haunches, it was the flesh he had ruptured and massacred with his single hits.  
  
She flew at him, enraged, claws landing hits in all places as he tried desperately to dodge with a neat dance of his paws, hoping to shield his sides but all he could do was snarl at her in rebuke which did little to save him.  
  
If anything, that infuriated her further, and he could hear the frustration and agony grating in her throat as she howled.  
  
Unexpectedly, the dog reappeared and bounded into the pair engaged in fight, causing all three of them to hit the ground in a fierce tangle of flashing teeth, glittering claws and savage growls.  
  
But then within the darkness, a yelping, a whining, a dog crying in pain as it was flung into the tall grass.  
  
Yellow eyes met the golden ones, and the werewolf thought about pursuing the wolf again but with another thunderous growl, the werewolf charged after the dog, fleeing.  
  
“ _Harry!_ ”  
  
“ _Sirius!_ ” Darting after them, Harry pushed past Snape, aiming to follow them into the night. However, he was cut off by the wolf standing in his way, refusing to allow him passage. “ _I need to- it’s Sirius, I need to help!_ ”  
  
He could see the reluctance within her eyes; she tilted her head in question and concern, staring at him as if to understand him before finally stepping aside.  
  
Feeling a wand pointed at her, Neona threw her head back to see that a human male entered her space, however, the stoic human was of good nature and radiated a strong sense of control and power…  _Snape_.  
  
And with that, the fur receded along with the sharp claws as the pain forced the wolf back to ground while the whimpers of pain became howls that finally turned into screams that then died down to gasps for air.  
  
_So much blood…_  the cloying coppery smell almost made Snape choke as he approached his student. He could see the gallery of slashes that riddled her arms, the ruined skin that masked the deep incisions from the fight.  
  
Across the left side of her face, lied a deep cut that was weeping in irritation, running down her neck which stirred a gasp of horror from Hermione.  _“Ne, you’re bleeding..._ ” her hands flew over her mouth while Snape inspected her wounds more closely.  
  
“ _Miss Lupin we need to get you to the Hospital Wing._ ”  
  
But Neona refused. “ _It’s nothing, a few scratches is all..._ ”  
  
Her reply didn’t settle well with Snape, “ _What I say goes, Miss Lupin, your wounds are serious and they need to be seen to._ ”  
  
Neona shook her head, pulling away from Snape’s hands to stumble into the brush, fleeing before he could get a strong enough hold of her. “ _I need to go after them…_ ” she muttered to herself as she phased once again, following Harry into the darkness.


	2. What to do, eh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Be careful in the company of monsters that you don't become one..." They call her half-breed and freak in a hope to tarnish her pride but after years of discrimination and isolation, Dumbledore has entrusted her to protect Harry Potter but with a war coming that could cast their world into darkness; with dark forces ascending the world... perchance Dumbledore has made a faux pas?
> 
> Complications can be overseen...

She was aching. Her whole body thrived in a silent pain that was slowly twisting her out of control. It was hurting her so much; the bite was burning at her neck. It was as if she’d just been bitten like she had all those years ago, the dull ache rocked her body as she traipsed through the corridors with her books brought tightly against her chest.  
  
She was still paranoid of it though, she knew it was visible despite what she’d been told. She’d heard stories of Shifters and their pain but what made it worse was her unstable temperament which only seemed to complicate matters. Being half-Veela was difficult at the best of times however, she was finding it harder and harder to control herself. It could have been enough to send her into a spiralling meltdown but all that was pushed aside when she felt a comforting squeeze in her hand.  
  
Neona looked to her side to see the smiling face of Fawn Chambers. Fawn was a least three inches taller than, dark haired and gorgeous. His eyes shone brightly, almost as if they were laughing and in such little time he had become one of her closest confidants.   
  
"I think congratulations are in order."  
  
Neona frowned at him, having to crank her neck upwards to see his face. "Really, why?" she pressed, confused by his statement.  
  
"You got Head Girl and Quidditch Captain."  
  
 _Oh..._ two other titles she didn't really need but had been gifted with thanks to Dumbledore... what was he playing at?  
  
“Don’t worry, you’re worrying.” He reminded, sighing. “Eden said everything would be fine.” They slowly rounded a corridor, while he continued to speak to her softly. “Eden and your dad explained what happened over the summer.”  
  
Neona wasn’t convinced as easily as Fawn was. “It's plain and simple; I’m a monster, Fawn.” She whispered, wanting to shut herself away from it all.  
  
Fawn rolled his eyes but didn’t give up. “Then so am I.” He agreed with a wry smile. “Now the real question is… are you going to  _achieve eternal glory?_ ” She shook her head as he tried to make his voice mimic that of Dumbledore's. “Oh, come on Ne, you’re seventeen next month.”  
  
“Precisely... Dumbledore would never let me compete, and you heard Crouch, the rules are absolute and I'm not yet seventeen.”  
  
Fawn huffed at that, “Well, I know I do – I’ll tell you what!” He exclaimed suddenly, “How about we both put our names in?”  
  
Neona still looked unconvinced but soon enough she nodded, she would talk to the headmaster about it. “Okay, if it will put a sock in your mouth… did you hear about Moody?” She inquired, moving towards a stairwell that would lead them towards the dungeons.  
  
“No, what’d he do?” Fawn’s voice called out.  
  
She rolled her eyes, “He’s teaching fourth years the three unforgivable curses.” She whispered, knowing that it wasn’t something that needed to be boasted. "He made Neville watch when he performed the Cruciatus curse, as if he needed to be reminded of what happen to Frank and Alice."  
  
“He will be gone by the end of the year; I’ll bet you twenty galleons.”  
  
Pushing the door open to the Potion’s classroom, she laughed. “You don't have twenty galleons... I am not falling for one of your bets; they’re just as stodgy as you since you like to go back on what you’ve said once you lose. I wouldn’t want to take that victory from you.”  
  
“Miss Lupin, Mister Chambers… you are aware class doesn’t start for another ten minutes?” Sneered Snape as he lurked behind his desk, like a caged beast.  
  
Neona nodded in “Yes, sir, I think we’re very aware of that but it’s much better to be early than late, wouldn’t you agree?” That was something Neona was known for since joining the school roughly in three years ago, her witty mind and sharp tongue had gained her an infamous reputation which she was surprised that Snape favoured.  
  
Snape smirked in approval and merely nodded. “Very well.” His eyes trailed to the boy sat beside her, “Mr Chambers, I wasn’t under the impression that you took advanced potions?”  
  
Fawn nodded, “I don’t, professor…”  
  
"What did you get last year..." he trailed off in thought, a deep frown pulling at his brow before it vanished once again. "Ah! Yes, I remember...  _Dreadful_ , unlike Miss Lupin here who got an Outstanding in hers." When he didn't move, Snape let out a sigh. “My point is, Chambers…” Snape rolled his eyes in irritation, “I would like to have a word with Miss Lupin in private.”  
  
“I’ll see you after, Ne.” he muttered while walking out of the classroom reluctantly, knowing questioning Snape wasn’t a good road to go down.  
  
Once the door closed, sending a soft breeze gliding into the room, Snape finally approached Neona’s work bench, “Congratulations on your new appointments, I'm glad to see Dumbledore finally chose a Head Girl well-suited for the role and of course, your skills on a broom are unparalleled." Snape rambled on to her surprise, seeming far too enthusiastic about her new roles in the school. "Are you all right, you look rather pale, Lupin…” he said absently, frowning deeply.  
  
“It’s the side effects.”  
  
Neona knew the dark rings under her eyes looked as though she’d been fighting in the corridors and that her skin glowed a snowy white but that’s what happens when you’re forced to shift into a great monstrous beast over and over again.  
  
“Side effects of what… no sleep? That’s what you lot seem to do these days, isn’t it?” Snape pressed, remembering that he’d caught her on numerous occasions out after hours, sitting in the moonlight and reading or just sat in silence with that bird of hers,  _Romulus, was it?_  
  
“No, professor… I’ve got to get used to the change if it means to avoid any sudden outburst like last year – I’m sorry about that by the way.”  
  
Snape sighed, “So you’ve said what? … Possibly fifty times, Lupin?” he paused before he allowed a smile to grace his lips momentarily. “You saved my life, and for that I am grateful… being mauled to death by a werewolf doesn’t sound so appealing.”  
  
Neona glanced up at him, “Was that a thank you?”  
  
His eyes narrowed as he continued to stare at the female before him, until he shook his head and scoffed before turning away to retreat to his desk. However, he felt unsettled and he knew what exactly she was doing. “Lupin, wipe that smirk off of your face.” All he heard was a small chuckle.

* * *

On her way to Dumbledore's office, she ignored the lingering looks of the students from the other houses, knowing that they wouldn't understand even if she tried to explain it to them. She knew she shouldn't have done what she did last year but she hadn't expected it to happen just like that.  
  
The name's didn't bother her,  _beast_ or  _freak_ but  _half-breed_ stung a lot worse than the others... Neona knew she didn't ask for such a thing, for a burden that would soon consume her, she didn't but no one else saw that. No one apart from Dumbledore. Her fellow students assumed the rumours were true, that she was a werewolf just like her father but even a squib knew that lupine tendencies couldn't be passed down into the offspring of those cursed but no, Neona was something much worse.  
  
Being half Veela and half Shifter complicated matters, making her unstable and extremely temperamental. "Cockroach clutser." she muttered to the gargoyle before her and gradually, she ascended.   
  
As she started down the corridor, she wondered how many times she would find herself in his office during the year... last year she seemed to find herself always lurking in his office due to all the trouble she caused. Before she even knocked on the door, it swung open which told her he was expecting her arrival.   
  
However, when she entered the room she didn't see Dumbledore anywhere which fuelled her growing confusion but she did however, see Fawkes. Immediately, the phoenix flew and landed on her shoulder which made Neona laugh, her fingers stroking his head. "You are very much like your mother, you know..." his words drew her attention.   
  
Neona scanned the room and found the Sorting hat sat upon a high shelf, "What do you mean?"  
  
"She was particularly hard to place as were you." The hat announced, its quirky voice ringing throughout the office.  
  
Neona frowned at the hat, "She was a Ravenclaw, wasn't she?" she pressed in thought.  
  
"Indeed, but Daphne Baudin could have been placed in any house; she had courage, lots of courage and a willing heart but she was also unbelievably kind which was uncommon for a Veela especially with their temperament which could have placed her in Slytherin. But her wit and intelligence won my verdict and so she was sorted into Ravenclaw."  
  
Neona said nothing.  
  
"You are much like her; unbelievably kind and your wit has become my greatest pleasure after all your visits here, but you also admire your father's characteristics of true courage when it is needed most, forsaking everything to save others."  
  
"My father doesn't speak about her..."  
  
Before the hat could reply, he was cut off. "Ah, Neona!" Dumbledore exclaimed, stepping inside his office. "What brings the Head Girl to my office at this hour? You're meant to be in Charms... I also heard you spoke with Professor Snape today, concerning the Tri-Wizard tournament, yes?"  
  
Neona stared at him in confusion, she shook her head. "Professor, I didn't speak to Professor Snape about it... he must have overheard- " she stopped herself when she spotted his twinkling eyes. " _You knew?_ " She couldn't believe it - actually she could, it was Dumbledore for Merlin's sake.  
  
"Of course, I knew." Dumbledore chuckled to himself, smiling warmly at Neona. "You want to submit yourself for the Tri-Wizard tournament but you are not yet seventeen and you think it's unfair should the registration for the tournament end a day before your birthday; I agree."  
  
Her head shot up to meet him in sheer panic, "Y- you do?" she couldn't deny the hopeful tone to her voice at the question, she did want eternal glory and she would do anything to get it.  
  
Dumbledore nodded curtly, "I do but what to do, eh?" he pulled out his wand and thought for a moment. "We need you to be able to put you name in the goblet... so this should do. " and then he raised his wand. 


	3. Eternal glory...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Be careful in the company of monsters that you don't become one..." They call her half-breed and freak in a hope to tarnish her pride but after years of discrimination and isolation, Dumbledore has entrusted her to protect Harry Potter but with a war coming that could cast their world into darkness; with dark forces ascending the world... perchance Dumbledore has made a faux pas?
> 
> Fame breeds all sorts of monsters...

Neona crept into the Great Hall – or at least she tried to but it was impossible because soon enough all eyes had fallen on her as she begun the journey to the goblet. She passed Ron and Harry who were both watching her closely, Neona gave them a curt nod which roused a grin from Ron as he punched her arm playfully.   
  
"Thank you, Ronald."  
  
Harry watched her as she looked at him, "Eternal glory... isn't it a cliché?" Harry asked her. "Like say, just wait for another tournament to come along and these competitors will be forgotten."  
  
She shrugged, "If you see it that way... the trick is to do something that they will never forget." she grinned at him, ruffling his already messy hair as he fought to stop her. "I've got a few tricks up my sleeve." and with that she continued.    
  
The age line was the only thing that stood between her and that ugly Goblet. Dumbledore had assured her that she would be able to pass safely through that line without being flung off in some direction with some hex or jinx she'd rather not have. However, she still found herself drowning at the mere thought of being rejected by the goblet, enough to make her crease and crumple the parchment in her hands.   
  
 **Neona Lupin**  
  
By then, she’d forgotten she was still walking so when she looked up again she was already at the age line. The age line was a faded grey colour and as thin as clouds while it protected the vulnerable from entering such a dangerous task.  
  
She nodded and walked through the line, ignoring the eyes knowing that it was her time… her father had held her back for years and she wasn’t going to let that stop her now. She reached up slowly and let her piece of parchment drop into the Goblet, her hand brushing against the stone Goblet before pulling away.  
  
“You’re Lupin’s daughter, right?” Neona glanced up to see the handsome face of Cedric Diggory, his caramel hair bouncing as he jogged up to her. Cedric was a tall and extremely handsome young man with chiselled features, and bright grey eyes. He was a Hufflepuff; a Seeker of the House Quidditch team and social heartthrob. She simply nodded and waited for him to continue. “I’m Cedric; we’re in the same classes.”  
  
“ _Some_  of the same classes, mainly Charms, Advanced Potions... never mind.” Neona rolled her eyes, “I know who you are, and now you’ve decided to notice my existence because much like you, I’ve chosen to put forth my name for the Tri-Wizard tournament.” She stated with a bored tone.  
  
He raised his hands in defence, “I meant no offence, I didn’t even bring up the bite- ” He stopped short realising he blurted it out anyway.  
  
“Now you have.”  
  
Cedric scratched his head and sighed, watching as she walked away from him and to where Hermione was situated quietly on a bench. “Look at these two fools…” Neona commented, as the Weasley twins, Fred and George, jogged into the hall while waving their hands in what appeared to be utter triumph.  
  
The gathering of students hooted and jeered at their entrance as the two boys marched up towards the goblet. “Thank you, thank you… well lads, we’ve done it-” George began, flashing a wink at Neona as she rolled her eyes.  
  
“- Cooked it up just this morning!” Fred concluded with a wide grin.  
  
“It's not going to work.” Hermione stated with absolute certainty.  
  
Nudging his brother’s arm, Fred chuckled at the fourth year. “Oh yeah? And why's that Granger…” he dared question her wit.  
  
Closing her eyes in frustration, she gestured to the floating cloud of mist that surrounded the goblet. “You see this?” she asked slowly as the twins nodded. “This is an age line, Dumbledore drew it himself.”  
  
Scoffing, Fred shrugged. “So?”  
  
Feeling sorry for Hermione, Neona stepped forward with her arms folded tightly across her chest. “So a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by something pathetically dimwitted such as an age potion.” she explained to the pair of them.  
  
George grinned like a mad-man, moving forward the squeeze Neona’s cheek in a taunting gesture. “That's why it's so brilliant and pathetically dim-witted.” he sung to her annoyance before he turned to his brother, “Ready Fred?”  
  
His brother nodded, “Ready George?”  
  
Together, they clambered upon the bench Hermione was on and downed the vials in their hands before they jumped inside the age line, causing another cheer to erupt from the students watching, including both Harry and Ron who stopped when they caught Neona’s glare. Glancing at one another, they threw their names into the flame and waited in anticipation. When nothing happened, they high-fived in excitement.  
  
However, the flames flared up and they were soon flung across the room to land outside the age line. The pair of them sat up, only to find that they had full heads of grey hair and beards to match which didn’t settle well with either of them.  
  
George let out a growl and before lunging for his brother he said, “You said…”  
  
“You said…” Fred accused also surging forward, gripping his brother’s robes as they fought while the crowd continued to cheer in amusement.  
  
However, the hall fell into a deep silence once again as Viktor Krum marched into the room with a stern look plastered across his features, striding all the way up to the goblet where he let his name float into it.  
  
Neona rolled her eyes once more, she hated the arrogance that radiated off of his mere presence… all he did was play Quidditch, what was all the fuss about? She could play Quidditch, she was the Keeper for Gryffindor for Merlin's sake! She hoped deeply that he would not be the champion for his school.

* * *

The Great Hall was buzzing with life, much different from the previous night. It was polar opposites and that seemed strange and rather unsettling from Neona’s perspective. Three champions would be chosen tonight, not all would win and not all were guaranteed to live.  
  
Neona had taken a seat in between Fred and George at their own demand, wanting to support their friend if she didn’t get chosen. But deep down, Neona was hoping she did so she could get her first taste of life, so she could feel the adrenaline that came with being faced with death.  
  
“So… what are they going to do about the third champion?” Fawn pressed in wonder, taking his seat opposite Fred.  
  
Hermione sighed and threw Neona a look in which the witch shot her back a wide smile. “It’s a shame that Beauxbaton’s couldn’t attend this year… they’ll probably choose another champion from either school, seeing as someone caused a dispute last year.”  
  
It wasn't her fault, Neona hadn't meant to shift so unexpectedly but those snobby posh girls from Beauxbaton's really pissed her off and when they brought up her bite, she just flipped and endangered their lives to where she was nearly expelled but Dumbledore refused to let it happen which she was immensely grateful for.   
  
“ _It was an accident!_  You say it as if I wanted  _that_  to happen...” Neona threw her arms in the air, mindful as she almost hit Dumbledore until he caught her arms.  
  
“Save the excitement for a few minutes time, Miss Lupin.” He advised with a warm smile that sent warmth through the female. “Good luck, Neona.”  
  
Dumbeldore continued his way to the front, pushing and weaving through the crowds with McGonagall and Snape closely on his tail until he turned swiftly with his arms raised to address everyone. “Sit down please!” he called the masses with a soft look, a grin pulling at his lips as the students buzzed lively. “And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champion’s selection!”  
  
At the mention of champions, silence drifted peacefully over the hall, bringing a sudden serenity into the atmosphere.    
  
“Good luck, Neona.” Harry spoke in a rushed tone, an eager grin big enough for all to see. “I hope you get it.”  
  
“Nonsense, Harry, Neona will get it.” Fawn taunted softly, nudging the boy in the side however, his words made Neona feel sick… did she really want it? Was it a heat of the moment thing?  
  
Approaching the goblet, Dumbledore waited as the blue flame glowered red and hissed before it spat out a piece of parchment that floating through the air for him to clasp hurriedly. “The Durmstrang champion is… Viktor Krum!”  
  
A few tables away, the crowd of students from Durmstrang let out cheer followed by furious clapping as their champion charged forward to greet Dumbledore anxious who was wearing a wide grin. But Viktor still scowled, that seemed to be the only expression he knew and that infuriated Neona, he didn't look at all excited for what was ahead.   
  
Another name jetted into the air after being pelted out of the goblet before it began to flutter downwards to where the Dumbledore was stood waiting. His hand clasped the piece of parchment that had donned the shape of a wolf upon its escape from the goblet.   
  
Dumbledore smiled as he read the parchment, knowing that no matter how many times Remus had begged her to not enter over the summer, she still had done so. “The Hogwarts champion... Neona Lupin!” Dumbledore sung pleasantly, barely able to withstand his excitement.  
  
The Weasley Twins were the first to clap, cheering their friend on as she rose soon enough and the Gryffindor table roared to life at the mention of Neona Lupin. On their own accord, the rest of the school joined in with a few whistles and hollers here and there from the Slytherins, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs while the students of Durmstrang merely offered a friendly applause despite a few wolf whistles that sounded through the air that normally would have made her go red in the face.  
  
But her mind was elsewhere. Neona couldn’t explain how she felt – everyone was cheering her on. It was strange, these people weren’t her friends, she knew not even three quarters of all of them. But it felt good, and she liked it, she liked having this much attention in her secluded life and she felt accepted for once, she could forget the monster.  
  
McGonagall threw Snape a concerned look; however he merely shrugged a reply and then turned his attention back to the girl approaching.  
  
Smiling brightly, Dumbledore shook her hand firmly but rather erratically too, appearing much too excited. “Oh, how wonderful Neona!” he announced gleefully with a knowing glint sparkling within his eyes, pulling her into a tight embrace.  
  
“Thank you, Professor.”  
  
Neona continued, though she paused when McGonagall gripped her shoulder tightly, “Are you sure this is what you want, Neona?” she whispered to the girl before her.  
  
“Why else would’ve I put my name forth, Professor?” Neona waited for her to reply, watching as the coil smile appeared across her Head of House’s face, and the hand at her shoulder gave out a tight squeeze as the smile seemed to give out more warmth.  
  
“Do Gryffindor proud, Lupin, and make sure you win.” She murmured, low enough for her to hear among all the cheering.  
  
Snape came next, though he smirked he sent her a curt nod of approval which settled comfortably with Neona, “Well done, Lupin.” He muttered only loud enough for her to hear as she walked past him.  
  
She smiled once more, “Thank you, Professor.”  
  
“Don’t mention it.”  
  
She continued, receiving nods for teachers such as Flitwick, Sprout and Hagrid of course but Moody just stared at her when she passed him to enter the trophy room.  
  
Her father would not be happy about her participating in such a thing but that was the main driving force behind her decision to do it in the first place. She knew she would receive an angry howler in the morning, as soon as the news reached him. Sudden questions then infiltrated her mind; who would be her mentor? Would she win? Would she die?  
  
She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn’t even hear another champion approach her; Viktor Krum, the arrogant air-head. “Con… gratulations…?” he announced, his accent thick with his Bulgarian accent while he held out his hand towards her in a kind gesture but all Neona could think about what his poor English.  
  
“Neona.” She replied smoothly, shaking his hand firmly.  
  
“Ne-oh-nah,” Krum repeated with a small smile.  
  
She nodded amusedly, “Close enough.” When she retrieved her hand, she added. "Congratulations to you as well."  
  
“So, I heard you vere the veason for Beauxbatons not attending this vear… is vat covect?”  
  
Neona laughed at the memory. Some girls from the school came to visit last year and they caught the rumour of her condition in which they continued to persist until they found out the truth about it, and well, the truth wasn’t exactly the best option. “I assume you’ve heard the tale?”  
  
Krum nodded, “I 'ave but I vould vather you tell it to me.”  
  
Neona barely understood what he said, though she managed to catch a few words. “At a young age I was bitten by a Shifter named Eden, who chose me for a particular purpose I still don’t know. Courtesy of him, I can now change into this hideous creature known as a werewolf; however I am much more monstrous than a normal werewolf.”  
  
“And you scared the girls vom Beauxbatons by doing so?” Krum concluded, in which Neona gave a nod to confirm so. “Excellent, I vish I could 'ave been there to vitness such a thing,” he laughed bemusedly.  
  
“They were not impressed, and neither was Dumbledore.”  
  
He was about to reply when someone else walked into the room. That someone was Cedric Diggory, “Congratulations, Neona, and Viktor!” he greeted warmly to Neona’s dismay.  
  
 _Wonderful_ , she thought sourly but chose to smile at him.  
  
“I am glad to vace such vorthy competitors – I 'ave heard nice vings about the both of you.”  
  
“The same can be said for you – you’re a professional Quidditch player!” Neona tried to sound enthusiastic.  
  
“Flying avound on... broom is easy, but this, this is different.... challenging.”  
  
Cedric chuckled, “I bet.” He agreed, staring at Neona.  
  
Neona went to speak but the sound of more footsteps echoed throughout the room, her eyes widening when she saw who they belonged to. “Harry?” her mouth feel agape in shock, “What the-?” However, she realised Harry looked as shocked as she did, so she concluded he hadn’t intentionally meant for his name to be drawn from the goblet. “What happened?” she questioned, making him look at her in the eye.  
  
“Harry!” Came the booming voice of Dumbledore that Neona had become familiar with since last year. The wizard ripped Harry from Neona to hold him firmly as he shook with fury. “Did you put your name in the goblet of fire?”  
  
Stuttering, Harry shook his head, “N- no sir.”  
  
Dumbledore glanced at Neona, who held his stare. “Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?” he exclaimed in Harry’s face, causing him to startle.  
  
“N- no sir.”  
  
Dumbledore lent away from him, studying Harry before he next spoke. “You're absolutely sure?” his voice had calmed dramatically which Neona was thankful for… this was a good impression for the Durmstrang’s at all but Viktor didn’t seem to mind, in fact he looked worried.  
  
“Y- yes sir.”  
  
Viktor lent towards Neona, “Is he lying?” He pressed, concerned.  
  
Moody scoffed at his words before Neona could even begin to reply. “The hell he is… the goblet of fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object, only an exceptionally powerful conjurer could have hoodwinked it.” He concluded with confirmation, not prepared to stand for any alternative. “Magic way beyond the talents of a fourth year.”  
  
However, Karkaroff turned on Moody. “You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought Mad-Eye.” He sneered.  
  
It was as if the pair of them had forgotten they weren’t the only ones in the room but Moody didn’t seem to care. “It was once my job to think as dark wizards do Karkaroff perhaps you remember?” he spat in disgust.  
  
“Professor, you need to- " Neona tried to speak but Dumbledore cut her off abruptly, making her roll her eyes.   
  
"That doesn't help Alastor." he growled, turning his back on the ex-Auror, until his eyes settled upon Barty Crouch. "... Leave this to you Barty."  
  
The man turned away, running a hand through his hair in bewilderment, clearly having not anticipated such an outcome. "The rules are absolute; the goblet of fire constitutes a binding magical contract." His words were careful, careful to not anger all the professors in the room, but there was only one alternative that Crouch could see. "Mr Potter has no choice; he is as of tonight... a Tri-wizard champion."  
  
Still confused with what was going on, Harry merely stared wide-eyed when nine pairs of eyes fell upon him. 


	4. I will...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Be careful in the company of monsters that you don't become one..." They call her half-breed and freak in a hope to tarnish her pride but after years of discrimination and isolation, Dumbledore has entrusted her to protect Harry Potter but with a war coming that could cast their world into darkness; with dark forces ascending the world... perchance Dumbledore has made a faux pas?
> 
> Promises only lead to problems...

“This can't go on Albus.” McGonagall let out defeat, feeling her concern grow now that Harry had been picked from the goblet, she already had her concerns when she heard Neona’s name… “First the dark mark,  _now this?_ ”  
  
Dumbledore let out an exasperated sigh as he lent against his Pensieve. “What do you suggest Minerva?” His voice sound so small and futile in that moment, showing that even he didn’t know what to do with the situation they faced.  
  
“Put an end to it!” She implored encouragingly, throwing her hands into the air and marginally missing Snape who stood beside her. “Don't let Potter compete… we have our champions; Neona, Diggory and Krum.”  
  
But Dumbledore shook his head absently, “You heard Barty the rules are clear.”  
  
McGonagall scoffed in distaste at being chastised. “Well the devil with Barty and his rules… and since when did you accommodate them...” She grumbled, folding her arms over her chest in defeat.  
  
Stepping forward, Snape gave McGonagall a sympathetic look. “Headmaster, I too find it difficult to believe this mere coincidence, if we are to truly discover the meaning of these events perhaps we should for the time being let them unfold.” He knew his view would cause outrage but it was the only way.  
  
“ _Do nothing??_ ” McGonagall raged, her eyes narrowing at Snape. “Offer him up as bait? Potter is a  _boy_  not a piece of  _meat_.”  
  
“…I agree with Severus.” Dumbledore muttered, only just loud enough for them all to hear. “Alastor, keep an eye on Harry will you?” He called out to his old friend, not looking at any of them still, his mind to busy and on the brink of a riot.  
  
McGonagall threw her arms in the air once more, turning swiftly at Dumbledore foolish decision to go through with it as Snape joined her once again, smirking slightly at her unsettlement.  
  
Moody nodded sufficiently, “I can do that.”  
  
“Don't let him know though; he must be anxious enough as it is... knowing what lies ahead. Then again, we all are.” Dumbledore withdrew a memory from his temple and led it into the pensive, watching as Harry’s name flashed within it. “Severus, go fetch Neona… I wish to speak with her.” He added shortly, still not facing them.  
  
“Of course, headmaster.”

* * *

With his head in his hands, Harry let out a sigh of frustration while he collapsed upon the steps outside the Common room. “You’ve seen the looks – they all hate me!” He accused sourly, glowering up at Neona who was watching him with a concerned gaze.  
  
“Harry-" she tried, moving forward but he lashed out once more.  
  
Harry shook his head frantically, “I didn’t put my name in that stupid cup, I don’t want eternal glory!” He exclaimed in fury at the reality of what he was facing.  
  
“Harry, you don’t need to explain it to me…” Neona spoke surprisingly calmly despite how much she wanting to throttle him. “You’re worrying over nothing – you’re just as good as the rest of us.” It was true; Harry had done things she could even comprehend to do in her dizziest daydreams.  
  
But he would have none of it, “I’m a fourth year and you’re a sixth year, you’re more advanced at everything than I am!” It was pulling him apart at the seams, he was scared and he didn’t want to be and he was losing his friends because of something he didn’t do. “I’m going to die out there!”  
  
“Don’t say that.” Her tone grew dark all of a sudden; her eyes and face turned serious which scared him. “That doesn’t mean anything. What have you done here?” Neona pressed with a wry smile, crouching down to his height as he sat on the staircase. “You’ve faced Voldemort twice and fought off a werewolf last year… you’re able to cast the Patronus charm, not many can do that because they don't have the memories strong enough.”  
  
“But I’ve almost always had help.” He argued for the sake of arguing.  
  
She nodded, “True.”  
  
Harry let out another sigh, “But I want you to win.” He was so angry with himself, he didn’t want to complicate things like he always seemed to, he wanted a quiet year this year but he then realised that would never happen because he was cursed.  
  
Neona smiled warmly, “That’s very noble of you, Harry however, I think-” she was about to speak when a cold voice slithered from nowhere.  
  
“Lupin, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office.” Snape made himself known; watching as Harry visibly rolled his eyes when he caught sight of him. “Don’t make me take a point off of Gryffindor for that eye roll, Potter.”  
  
“Professor, he didn’t mean it, did you Harry?” Neona pressed, eyeing her friend as he muttered a reply of apology. “I’ll speak to you later.” Rather reluctantly, she turned and followed the Potion’s Master as he glided down the staircase, leading her away from Harry.  
  
“Harry didn’t mean it, sir.”  
  
Snape smirked, “Oh, I know… I just find it amusing.” He replied, merely glancing at Neona as she walked beside him. “I heard that yesterday you kicked off in Moody's lesson, is that right?” He questioned intrigue, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“Do you expect any less of me?” Neona teased, grinning widely as Snape shook his head at her words.  
  
“No.”

* * *

Neona watched as Dumbledore hovered over his pensive, glowering into its depths. “Professor did you know that Professor Moody is teaching the unforgivable curses to fourth years?” Neona called his attention to, ignoring Snape and McGonagall as they were still present in the office.  
  
“The rumours have been sung to me, yes.” Finally he turned to look at her, noticing how drawn she’d become in the year she’d been away, how ill she looked. “You have concerns?”  
  
She frowned deeply, folding her arms over her chest. “Don’t you think it’s inappropriate?”  
  
“Alastor has his ways… you enjoyed the lesson didn’t you, Neona?” He could tell from her stiff stance, that the sixth year would’ve rather been mauled to death by a bear than withstand once of his friends lessons. “He can be a forceful man, I understand that.”  
  
"Forceful is putting it lightly." Neona tilted her head at the old wizard, “My father always speaks highly of him, but I have yet to see why…” she mumbled to herself, already not a fan of Moody’s methods of teaching. “Why am I here, sir?”  
  
Dumbledore clasped his hands together as he neared her, “Neona, I want you to protect Harry in the tasks… in any way you can.” He saw that his words confused her momentarily; saw the perplexity that shone within her gaze as she watched him.  
  
“W-wait… you’re letting him compete? Are you mad?!” She ranted and raved, forgetting the calm nature she learned to adopt during the holidays, finding herself overwhelmed with the foolish decision Dumbledore had chosen to take. Realising her mistake, Neona composed herself. “What are the tasks, sir?”  
  
McGonagall smirked with satisfaction at Neona’s little outburst, proud to know she wasn’t the only one that disagreed with the conclusion Dumbledore had come to.  
  
“I can’t tell you that sort of information, Neona as it wouldn’t be fair on the other competitors.”  
  
Scoffing, she rolled her eyes before running a hand over her face in frustration. “Well, then how do you expect me to aid Harry in any way at all? If you give me a job, you need to give me resources to carry it out.”  
  
Contemplating his options, Dumbledore looked to the two professors standing behind one of his favourite students. Both gave him a nod of approval and so he chose to inform her of what she faced for the next year. “The first task requires superlative nerve with some analytical intuition if you are to contend with a dragon of your choosing, the second will require unwavering perseverance and a little prowess of your cerebral intellect as you enter the Black Lake and finally, the third will require your unprecedented senses and some of that insightful wit if you have any chance of getting through a Labyrinth.”  
  
Neona narrowed her gaze at Dumbledore, “And how can you assume that I will be there to protect him at every turn?” She persisted, wanting to know his end-game, to know what lied ahead. “How can you be so sure I will keep him safe?”  
  
Dumbledore smiled warmly, “Because you were able to protect him from your own father last year which, above all, requires the ultimate sacrifice – to betray one’s family to save the life of another.”  
  
Neona fell silent, her head dropping to the ground at the mention of last year, and how she almost killed her father along with Snape.  
  
“An Unbreakable Vow should do, I suppose…” Dumbledore concluded to McGonagall’s horror, choosing to ignore her horrified glance altogether. “Severus, would you do the honour?”  
  
“Albus, no! I cannot stand aside while you... make her do this!” McGonagall called out, rushing forward to pull Neona away from his extended hand. “I will not allow you to subject her to this!”  
  
“It’s fine, professor.” Neona smiled faintly, pulling up the sleeve of her school shirt. “If it’s for Harry, I don’t mind living dangerously.”  
  
Dumbledore chuckled at her comment and let out a sigh, “Do you mind if we don’t kneel – I’ve got a bit of a bad knee, old age I suppose.”  
  
“I don’t think you’re that old professor.”  
  
Her reply brought a wide smile to the headmaster’s face. “You’re so much like your mother, she was also as kind-hearted as you are my dear, but I am an old man now and- ”  
  
“You could die!” McGonagall exclaimed in outrage, not caring if she cut Albus’s off as she raged, wanting nothing more than to reach for her wand and Confund both her and Albus for their foolishness to agree to risk her life in such a way, especially without any consideration for Remus or Lyall.  
  
Neona gave her an understanding nod, seeing the sudden rush of fear within her Head of House’s eyes as she stared at her in fright and dread. “It’s a possibility that I can contend with, anyway, I won’t die without a fight, professor.” She vowed with a grin, reaching out to grasp Dumbledore’s wrist firmly as he did the same.  
  
“Are you ready, Neona?” Dumbledore pressed with the twinkle glittering in his eyes. He nodded to Snape when Neona merely nodded her head in agreement, commanding him to begin gently as the raven-haired man lifted his wand.  
  
“Will you Neona Lupin; promise to watch over Harry Potter as he enters this tournament?” Dumbledore asked softly, watching as her eyes pierced through him.  
  
Neona nodded, “I will.”  
  
From the tip of Snape’s wand, fiery stream jetted from his wand to wrap around their hands to settle there while Dumbledore continued to ask his questions.    
  
Dumbledore tightened his grip on her wrist before her asked the next question. “Will you promise, to best of your ability, to protect him harm and those who seek to harm him?”  
  
Neona gave a slight bow of her head, “I will.”  
  
Another jet of fire streamed from Snape’s wand to wind in the opposite way that the first had, settling securely around the bonded hands, signally for Dumbledore’s ask his finally question.  
  
“Will you …” He paused briefly, his throat going dry as he realised he was afraid to ask such a request of someone who had no true reason offer him aid if it could ensure Harry’s safety. “… Give your life for his if needs be?”  
  
McGonagall’s breath hitched in her throat at his words, starting forwards slightly as if she was going to rip Neona from Albus but instead she chose to clench her fists, knowing Dumbledore wouldn’t allow her to intervene.  
  
Even Snape jolted his head in Dumbledore’s direction, questioning his final request for Neona, allowing his emotions to be perceived in that moment as he let his worry be seen when regarding one of his favourite students.  
  
But the request did little to make Neona flinch, in fact she remained successfully composed unlike the two other’s in the room and merely gave another nod of confirmation.  
  
“I will.”  
  
At her words, the final fiery stream slithered from Snape’s wand to entwine around their hands until all three streams glowed a deep crimson that Neona found herself all too familiar with in the past year and that was enough to bring her some discomfort but all that disappeared when the bonds disappeared and let go of each other’s wrists.  
  
Breaking the silence, Dumbledore gave out another sigh. “I do love competitions, and I also know that you will do Hogwarts proud but you’re going to need a mentor…” He trailed off when he saw the look she gave him, “No, I don’t intend of asking your father to come, don’t worry.”  
  
Neona tilted her head in confusion however; she soon understood whom he was referring to. “My grandfather... how can you be so sure he would agree to something as ludicrous as this?”  
  
Dumbledore clasped his hands together and looked past Neona briefly, “Why did you agree to this, Lyall?” asked Albus, his eyes laughing.  
  
At the mere mention of her grandfather, Neona whizzed around and let out a gasp in surprise when she clapped eyes upon Lyall, looking tired but wearing a warm smile. “Hello, Ne.” He greeted softly, watching as McGonagall and Snape looked to him. “Hello Minerva, Severus.”  
  
“Lyall.” They both greeted in unison.  
  
“Lyall,” Dumbledore moved forward to embrace him tightly before pulling away with another smile. “You arrived quicker than I anticipated, I only asked for you less than an hour ago.”  
  
Lyall shrugged, “My granddaughter wants to obtain eternal glory, and I came to discuss strategies with her as soon as I could.” He explained while holding out his arm for her to take, placing his over her when he felt her hand grip the inside of his elbow. “We have a lot to talk about.”


	5. Psst!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Be careful in the company of monsters that you don't become one..." They call her half-breed and freak in a hope to tarnish her pride but after years of discrimination and isolation, Dumbledore has entrusted her to protect Harry Potter but with a war coming that could cast their world into darkness; with dark forces ascending the world... perchance Dumbledore has made a faux pas?
> 
> There's nothing worse than receiving unwanted attention.

There was a puff of smoke, followed by an aroma that made her want to choke as it reached her nostrils, blinding her senses momentarily. Neona barely saw the woman dressed flamboyantly and provocatively approach them before she vanished into thin air to Cedric, Viktor and Harry’s surprise, startling all three of them.  
  
“What a charismatic quartet.” Rita Skeeter marvelled at the sight, her hand posed under her chin. The woman herself, had quite an extensive set of rather elaborate blonde curls which hung rigidly around her face while she wore jewelled glasses studded with rhinestones that she adjusted with thick fingers ending in two-inch nails, painted crimson.  
  
“Hello!” Rushing forward, she held out her hand to them, shaking their hands enthusiastically, making each of their arms jolt uncomfortably at the action. She paused as a frown graced her face suddenly. “Wait… where’s our fourth?  _I just saw her_ … where did she go?”  
  
Cedric and Viktor exchanged looks while Harry continued to stare at Rita. The three of them knew exactly where the only girl of the group had fled to, they all knew she didn’t like Rita Skeeter but it was Viktor who spoke for Neona, surprising both Cedric and Harry.  
  
Gripping his staff, Viktor eyed the blonde haired woman with studded glasses. “She doesn’t vant to do an interview vith you.” His voice was low and controlled his accent thick and rough as he spoke to her.  
  
Offended, Rita frowned deeply, making a mental note to herself that she would get an interview with Neona Lupin. “... Anyway, I’m Rita Skeeter, I write for the daily prophet - but of course you know that don't you? It's you we don't know, you're the news.” She circled around them, prowling almost as the three champions eyed her curiously. “What quirks lurk beneath those rosy cheeks? What mysteries do the muscles mask? Does courage lie beneath those curls? In short, what makes a champion tick.  _Me, myself and I_  want to know, not to mention my rabid readers. So, who's feeling up to sharing?  _Mmm?_ ”  
  
All three exchanged looks of dread, irritation and anger. None of them spoke, instead they lowered their heads and clenched their jaws, their hands balling into fists as Rita Skeeter’s presence still lurked.  
  
It was clear that very few liked Rita Skeeter.

* * *

Slightly disorientated, Neona grinned as she Apparated at the Astronomy tower, glancing around to see her grandfather leaning over the railings. Her grin widened. “Well, that was fun!” She exclaimed, watching as he jumped in fright.  
  
Lyall’s head whipped around to glance at Neona, “Please tell me you didn’t Apparate? You have been Splinched!” he let out a deep sigh of worry, knowing she had done what he’d told her not to. Her silence was his answer. “How did you even manage it? You can Apparate within Hogwarts... Neona, you don’t have a licence… it’s illegal for you to do so, what if you were caught doing it?”  
  
Neona shrugged, trying her hardest to not roll her eyes at him as he ranted. “I guess Dumbledore's been a bit lenient and besides... it's magic!" Lyall sent her a look of disapproval. "Well, then you shouldn’t have introduced the idea to me over the holidays or left me alone with Sirius and besides, I didn’t want an interview with that horrid woman from the Daily Prophet.” She explained, shuddering at the thought of Rita Skeeter.  
  
“Rita?” Lyall asked, watching as the distaste withered her features as disgust replaced her gentle smile. “Oh, she’s not that bad - she's harmless… even if half the things she writes aren’t word for word.” Lyall added, sensing that his opinion wasn’t helping the situation at all. “All right, she does write a load of… Merlin’s balls.”  
  
“ _Merlin’s balls?_ ” Neona howled with laughter, unable to stop herself until the thought of Rita Skeeter crept back into her mind. “And what, you would have rather me stayed? It would be an excuse for her to pry into this-” her finger was aimed at her neck, where the bite glistened in the light, reminding Lyall of her pain. “- and my father, and I will not allow her to do that to him not after what happened last year. He’s been through too much and he doesn’t deserve anymore grief…”  
  
Lyall nodded but remained silent.  
  
“How is he?” Neona asked, having not seen him since the end of summer, but when she had he looked more haggard and drawn.  
  
Sighing, Lyall looked down. “He’s tired more than anything; the transformations are taking their toll as they always have done but Sirius is with him.” He said softly, clenching his jaw and fists in unison.  
  
Neona watched her grandfather cautiously, “Did you tell him what I am doing? Does he know?” There was no point asking the questions, of course she knew Remus knew… how could he not? He would be furious…  
  
Lyall nodded solemnly, “Yes… and he’s not happy about it either, that’s why I’m here and that’s why Eden is travelling here as well, he should arrive shortly before the first task.”  
  
Her face fell on its own accord. Eden would be at Hogwarts? No, that couldn’t happen… “You invited him here? No, why? He’ll be livid…” Neona muttered in worry, beginning to pace back and forth, allowing the worry to take over.  
  
“Well, there’s no getting out of it now, is there?” Lyall frowned, rubbing his hand up and down her arm as a comforting gesture if it meant she would calm some. “So, I understand from Albus, that you know what the tasks are yes?”  
  
Neona scratched the back of her neck, “Dragons are my first concern.” She told him casually, watching, hoping for some shock but there wasn’t any.  _Damn!_  
  
Lyall ran a hand over his stubble in thought, tilting his head at Neona. “Well, how would you take out a dragon, Ne? Tell what you think you should do, but remember I’m only here for guidance.”  
  
“I was considering a Disillusionment charm to cast upon myself along with two plans of action.”  
  
He nodded, “What are they?”  
  
Clasping her hands together in anticipation, Neona cleared her throat before speaking. “Plan A, I was going to use the Stickfast Hex, and try to confund the beast while sporting the freezing charm to extinguish that nasty fire.” She paused briefly, seeing Lyall’s brow furrow at her words. “Plan B, which seems very unlikely but I thought the aim would be to try and put it to sleep after stunning it if that’s even possible.”  
  
“Both plans are reasonable, Neona. I would try either or both for that matter, however you still need to be careful even if you’re using the Disillusionment charm – it doesn’t stop you getting burnt.”  
  
Pressing a kiss to his cheek, Neona laughed. “I’ll be fine; I am a Lupin after all and I learned from the best.” She complimented, seeing him roll his eyes at her antics.  
  
“No, you learn the hard way.”

* * *

“Psst!” Neona glanced upwards, looking around the classroom but everyone was working, and so in turn, she went back to her work. “Psst!” That time however, her eyes landed on Fred and George who were watching her as she applied a soft pressure to the Sopophorous bean she was crushing.  
  
“Ne, why are you crushing the Sopophorous bean? That's not in the instructions.” George asked, eyeing her curiously, watching as some of the juices escaped the body of the bean.  
  
"I did the other twelve this way."  
  
Fred nodded, “Did we miss something, because no one else is doing it?”  
  
Neona was about to answer, when Snape’s voice rung out through the air. “Weasley!” He sneered, gliding over to Fred and George’s work station, staring down Fred while George was trying his hardest not to snigger. “If you have a question concerning this potion, would it not be best to ask me, seeing as I am the Potion’s Master?”  
  
Stifling his laughter, George shook his head. “N- no, it’s just… bwhaha!” He couldn’t keep his laughter in; the look on Snape’s face was all too much for him.  
  
“Get on with it, Weasley!”  
  
Fred sighed, ignoring his brother. “Nothing’s wrong, Professor… we were just asking Neona here why she was crushing her Sopophorous bean, because, you see, we thought it was odd.” He gestured to his friend, who was still crushing the bean gently.  
  
Cloak billowing as he turned, Snape eyed Neona’s work station curiously, raising an eyebrow as he watched her crush the bean. He remained silent for a few more moments, observing as she finished crushing the bean, still able to hear the sniggering of the Weasley twins behind him. “Why are you crushing the Sopophorous bean, Miss Lupin? If I’m not correct, the instructions say for you to cut it, yes?” He finally asked after what felt like a lifetime.  
  
Not seeming at all bothered by his question, Neona met his eyes with a smile. “That's correct, Professor but I’ve thought about it you see, crushing it instead cutting it allows the juices to be released more efficiently.”  
  
Her answer surprised Snape, in fact, it managed to bring a small smile to his face at the mention of her reason. Giving a curt nod, “Call me back over when you’re done, I’ll see if your little method works.” Snape told her before moving away.  
  
Both Fred and George followed Snape as he walked away in utter shock, not believing what they’d just witnessed. Turning sharply to look at her, they gave her a pointed look. “You get away with everything… how’d you do it?” George demanded in a hushed tone.  
  
Neona shrugged as she dropped the Sopophorous bean into her cauldron, picking up her ladle to stir it anti-clockwise seven times and once clockwise, her actions not going unnoticed by the twins.  
  
"Psst!" They caught her attention again. Pointing at her cauldron, George shook his head in disagreement. “You stirred it once clockwise… you’re not meant to do that.” He chastised with a tut, watching as she raised her hand into the air.  
  
“ _What is that supposed to be, Mr Davies?_ ” Snape scolded from across the classroom, having not noticed her hand yet, Cedric looked up from his own work and waved to catch Neona’s attention.  
  
“What is it?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at the Hufflepuff who she shared her work station with.  
  
Cedric quickly added his sloth brain, “That woman from the Daily Prophet – Rita Skeeter – she’s going to try and get an interview with you around the time of the First task… thought you should know.” He explained hurriedly when he saw Snape approaching.  
  
Neona grimaced, “ _Brilliant._ ” She moaned in distaste, throwing Cedric a look of disgust. “Thanks, Cedric.”  
  
He nodded with a small smile which quickly disappeared. “You didn’t tell me you could Apparate.”  
  
Her eyes widened at the subject, causing her to glance around to see if anyone else was listening. “That’s because no one knows… I haven’t got my licence yet, which means you can’t tell anyone.” She threatened him darkly, her gaze intense as he nodded understandingly.  
  
“Mr Diggory, have you finished yet?” Snape questioned harshly, glowering at Cedric until he resumed working. Pulling a leaf from his robe pocket, Snape lifted it above her cauldron as Fred and George peered over his head, desperate to see as it dropped inside.  
  
Within seconds, the leaf disintegrated into nothing, dissolving within the potion.  
  
After a moment of silence, Snape looked up at Neona and smiled. “Perfect, Miss Lupin, well done.” He congratulated with a curt nod, ignoring the stares from Cedric, Fred and George. “I think twenty points to Gryffindor should suffice for your admirable efforts for today, yes?”  
  
“Thank you, Professor.”  
  
Snape sighed, “I don’t know where you get it from, honestly, it’s a wonder you learn anything with your genes.”  
  
 _Ah, there he is, the Professor Snape I love… delivers a reward then a side order of critique._

* * *

“I still can’t believe he gave you twenty points!” Cedric beamed, rushing to catch up with Neona. “He usually on gives points to his own House, but that was bloody brilliant!”  
  
Neona cringed at the company she’d acquired since Potions; she wished that Cedric Diggory would just leave her alone! “Brilliant.” She repeated, clutching her bag to her side as they weaved through the crowds, wishing she didn’t have a free period.  
  
“Cedric rules!”  
  
A group of second years chanted as they walked by them, causing Cedric to grin and nod their way. “Thanks for the support!” He called out to them, seeing the badges they were wearing, rolling his eyes as they changed, spinning to show Harry with the words “POTTER STINKS”.  
  
Neona walked across the transfiguration courtyard, groaning whenever she heard “It’s Lupin’s for the taking!” In the short time of becoming a champion, she’d also gained a fan club that would follow her every movement to her annoyance.  
  
Cedric chuckled while she cringed, knowing she hated the attention. “Have I told you, I want you to win?” He asked in interest while a grin stretched across his face, watching her face change at his words.  
  
Her eyes narrowed at him, as she weighed his words before coming to her decision. “You’re a hypocrite, Cedric Diggory.” Neona stated, glowering at him as he laughed.  
  
“Read the badges, Potter!”  
  
“Potter stinks!”  
  
The Gryffindor and Hufflepuff looked around to see none other than Harry Potter rushing towards them, keeping his head down as he did so. “Can I have a word?” He asked both Neona and Cedric who nodded at him.  
  
“Dragons. That's the first task; they've got one for each of us.” Harry explained to both of them as quietly as he could without drawing unwanted attention to their conversation.  
  
Cedric’s face fell in astonishment, not believing what he was hearing. “Are you serious? And Krum does he...?” He barely managed to get out his words but he knew Harry understood them all the same.  
  
He nodded, “Yes”  
  
Neona sighed, seeing how down he looked, how fed up he’d become since returning to Hogwarts. “Hey listen, about the badges… we’ve asked them not to wear them, they just won’t listen.” She sympathised with him, knowing there was little she could do.  
  
Harry nodded, turning away them both. “Don't worry about it.” He muttered, rushing off again, right towards Ron and Seamus.  
  
Cedric sighed, “I don’t think he’s taking it so well being champion and all.” He noted with a small frown as he watched Harry go.  
  
Neona nodded, “I think you’re right.”  
  
“You knew about the first task.”  
  
She looked at Cedric and shrugged, seeing no big deal about having known before everyone else. “Of course, I did.” She agreed simply.  
  
“ _How?_ ” Cedric added.  
  
“I asked Dumbledore.”  
  
Cedric went to reply, but Malfoy's voice rung through the air, cutting him off. “Why so tense Potter?!” He announced from where he sat up a tree. “My father and I have a bet you see…” He jumped from the tree and landed securely on his feet, straightening out his uniform. “I don't think you're gonna last ten minutes in this tournament. He disagrees… He thinks you won't last  _five_.”  
  
Harry broke under the pressure, biting Malfoy’s bait. “I don't give a damn what you or your father thinks Malfoy. He's vile and cruel, and you're just  _pathetic_.” He sneered, staring down his nemesis before him.  
  
Satisfied with the reaction, Harry turned his back on Draco who angrily tried to cast a spell at Harry’s back. He didn’t get the chance, as Moody had appeared, waving his own wand and swiftly turned Malfoy into a ferret. “I'll teach you to cast when someone's back is turned!” He called, as Neona laughed while a crowd gathered around them.  
  
The ferret flew a Crabbe and Goyle as both ducked out of the way but Moody didn’t relent and so continued to torment them both.  
  
“Professor Moody what are you doing?” McGonagall had arrived, her face stern and not amused by the fiasco she’d discovered courtesy of the laughter and screams of students that had drawn her attention to the scene.  
  
With the ferret still floating around, Moody forced it up Crabbe’s leg as he screeched, “Teaching.” He confirmed as the others students broke out into sonorous laughter, unable to keep straight faces as Goyle attempted to swat the ferret in the trouser leg.  
  
McGonagall glared at the students behind her, more so, Neona who was laughing mercilessly which led her to one conclusion. “Is that a student?” She demanded, her hands solidifying at his hips while she glared daggers at Moody.  
  
“ _Technically, it's a ferret._ ” Moody countered, bemused by the poor attempts of the Slytherins in front of him, however, eventually it ventures back out but before he could get it, McGonagall had whipped out her wand and aimed it at the ferret which turned back into its human form.  
  
Stumbling on his feet, Draco glanced around and his eyes landed on Moody. “My father will hear about this!” He threatened, pointing at the man with the walking stick.  
  
Moody’s face twisted in anger, “Is that a threat?!” He exclaimed as Draco ran away while he made to go after him until McGonagall grabbed his arm roughly. “I could tell you stories about your father that would curl even your greasy hair boy! It doesn't end here!”  
  
McGonagall frowned at Moody when he looked at her, “Alastor, we never use transfiguration as a punishment, surely Dumbledore told you that.” She wondered, seeing him shift uncomfortably under her intense stare.  
  
“He might've mentioned it.” He mumbled under his breath.  
  
McGonagall nodded in satisfaction, “Well you will do well to remember it.” She turned away and waved off the students. “Away!”  
  
Neona frowned as Moody grabbed Harry and pulled him along but beside her, Cedric couldn’t contain his laughter. “That was brilliant!” He nudged her in the side when she didn’t laugh. “Oh come, you can’t say that wasn’t fun? Watching Malfoy be made the fool or should I say, ferret of?”  
  
Neona smiled weakly which didn’t please Cedric at all. “All right, what’s wrong?” He pestered worriedly, stopping her as they walked towards a portrait which led to the Grand staircase.  
  
“Nothing, I just don’t trust him is all.”  
  
"Who, Moody?" Cedric asked as she nodded once more. "What's not to trust? He brilliant, and Dumbledore's trusts him otherwise he wouldn't have employed him."   
  
Despite Cedric's words, they did little to settle her thoughts but she put the paranoia done to the vow she took. It was messing with her head, and for all she knew Karkaroff seemed the most likely to harm Harry out of anyone but that didn't meant she trusted Moody. He didn't seem to be the man she'd heard from her father, and she couldn't put her trust in him. She couldn't trust him... e _specially not with Harry._


	6. The Howler and the Horntail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Be careful in the company of monsters that you don't become one..." They call her half-breed and freak in a hope to tarnish her pride but after years of discrimination and isolation, Dumbledore has entrusted her to protect Harry Potter but with a war coming that could cast their world into darkness; with dark forces ascending the world... perchance Dumbledore has made a faux pas?
> 
> Time is man's greatest enemy...

She hadn't slept well at all… how could she sleep with all the things rushing about her head? Possible death, dragons, creatures of the deep… her little fan club that wouldn't leave her alone, the vow she'd taken to protect Harry – it was impossible!

And no one seemed to help matters either, if anything, they seemed to make them worse. Neona did appreciate the support behind her but a person could only take so much… It was the stray pats on the back and cheers through corridors that got on her nerves the most, constant and sonorous, just enough to grate on her.

Stepping into the Great Hall, she was met by calls of  _"Lupin Rules"_ and _"Lupin's for the taking"_ to her disdain but her mood seemed to darken when they broke out into song, with the twins leading them.

_She howls through the night, victory is in sight,_

_She'll take it with sheer might, deadly is her bite._

_With a heart full of pride, she has nothing to hide;_

_It's clear as we cheer, Neona has no fear._

_She's fierce, she's kind,_

_With her heightened mind, she's even well designed._

_She's apt; she's bright with her soul full of light_

_But if you want a fight, your heart will burst from fright._

_It's clear as we cheer, Neona has no fear._

_Half Veela, half Shifter, you will never beat her._

_You can think, you can try but in the end you'll cry._

_With her strength and her mind, she's really quite the find,_

_It's clear as we cheer, Neona has no fear._

_You can sing, you can dance but you won't stand a chance and then you'll see;_

_The wolf will run free, and then you'll agree,_

_True as can be, the champion is Ne._

Staring in bewilderment, Neona watched as the group of around twenty students chant the song over and over. Glancing at Hermione, she frowned. "Why… why are they singing?" she pressed with a wince, cringing slightly at the words to the song.

Hermione laughed in reply. "They're toasting to your victory which you haven't yet won – look, even Dumbledore's enjoying the song…" Hermione paused, leaning forward over her pumpkin juice to eye their Headmaster. "Wait is he singing?"

Sure enough, sat in his chair at the far end of the Hall, Dumbledore was engaged in singing along to the song while he moved his head in rhythm with the beat, singing most enthusiastically in the chorus of " _It's clear as we cheer, Neona has no fear_ ".

"Besides, it kind of grows on you." Harry added with a grin.

Neona shot him a stare, sitting down beside Fawn who was singing still. "You can shut up, too." She gave him a warning glance before running her hands over her face, letting a deep sigh pass through her lips.

"It's clear as we cheer, Neona has no fear!" Fred and George exclaimed, dancing jollily behind Neona as she reached for a slice of toast.

Thankfully their caterwauling was cut short when there was a great swooping sound overhead followed by a hundred (maybe more?) owls that had streamed into the Great Hall, circling while dropping letters and packages into the crowd below.

Raising her hand into the air, Neona watched as she caught sight of the prominent tufts that resembled ears and extended buff-coloured wings littered with black stripes glide towards the Gryffindor table carrying a heavy load.

Descending through the swarm and battling with a rather large barn owl, Romulus's expertise was proven as he landed safely on her hand, his talons locking into place around her fingers as Neona wrestled the letters free from his grasp. "Give them here, let go..."

Grumbling next to her, Ron spoke for the first time that morning. "Wish Pig would do that, the bloody…" he muttered, watching as she pulled out some letters.

" _Oh no_."

All heads turned to look at Neona, whose eyes were trained on the red envelope that was in her grasp. "What's wron-  _oh no_." Hermione and Fawn said in unison, glancing at each other while Fred and George grinned at the sight.

Neona looked at them all as they gawked at her, "Anyone want to do the honours?" she questioned in slight concern, wondering what he would have to say once the Howler was open. "No, I thought as much…"

They had expected a roar to fill the Hall, for it to explode, to shake and rattle the cutlery, to rouse the dust from the ceiling… but there was none, instead a calm but agitated voice sounded.

" _… WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND DO SOMETHING AS STUPID AS PUT YOUR NAME IN THAT BLASTED CUP – no, goblet, is it a cup? – I DON'T CARE WHAT'S IT'S BLOODY CALLED! Since when did you have a death wish, Ne? People die in this tournament, you know, and I can't lose you like I lost your mother…"_

The volume of his voice caused heads to turn and bodies to swivel in their seats to hear the Howler, clearly never having heard Remus Lupin's voice rise to a shouting volume before. However, Remus Lupin's voice dropped and adopted a softer tone which made Neona's guilt more unbearable.

" _… Dumbledore sent me a letter, I am so disappointed that you would choose to do something as mad as this… you could have asked me first instead of just going ahead with it, did that ever cross your mind? We talked about this over the summer and you deliberately disobeyed me to do what? To risk your life for some cup? If you want a cup, I'll buy you one, thought it might not be as pretty mind… don't listen to your grandfather either; he'll only encourage your further which is the last thing I need. Eden is on his way, so in the meantime don't make any other haste decision until he arrives…"_

Soon enough, the envelope burst into flames and curled into ashes within Neona's hands, causing Romulus to climb up her arm to settle on her shoulder.

With a small smile, Neona laughed softly, knowing her father meant no ill well for her and that he was only concerned for her welfare which she understood completely. Around her, the babble of talk broke out once again with the partner of her song that echoed within the hall.

"What else do we have…" Neona sighed, brushing away the ash to look at the remaining. "One from Padfoot- " Harry cut her off abruptly.

"Sirius sent you a letter?!" he all but demanded, frowning at the letter in her hand.

With her brow furrowed, Neona looked over at Harry. "Why do you sound so surprised?" She lodged her fist under her chin, staring at him.

Harry shrugged. "Well, he's my godfather."

"As he's mine." Neona spoke carefully, still watching him closely.

"Well, I just thought-"

" _What?_ " She cut him off that time, ripping open the letter hastily. "You thought that you were his only godchild?" She knew her tone was harsh, and she put it done to the lack of sleep… she just didn't like his questioning, assuming he had some claim of Sirius because he was his godfather. "You've known him what... not  _even_  a year and you assume you some claim over him?" She glowered.

Silence fell around their table as Harry stared at Neona in shock, shock from seeing such a serene and gentle person switch just like that. She said nothing more on the matter and turned her attention to the letter.

_Neona,_

_Why didn't you tell me, Ne! My goddaughter a Tri-wizard champion – I think it's bloody brilliant personally, but you mustn't tell Moony I said that, he'll have my head otherwise… I want to see this cup of yours when you win it as well. I know you've probably had this conversation with Lyall but I have a way you could tackle your dragon, mind you it's risky... the Conjunctivitis curse would be perfect to use, however, it could cause complications – still, I want to hear all about it, you have to send a letter back to me! I heard Eden is coming down to give you some moral support as well, he's been a bit grumpy the past couple of weeks just like Moony… wolves, eh?_

_I also found these while rooting around in some of Moony's old stuff; I figured you'd appreciate them since you don't have much to remember them by._

_Sirius_

Neona's frown deepened as she pulled a small collection of what appeared to be photos from the envelope, her eyes widening when she saw the moving faces on the first.

Their entire part of the table seemed to notice as did Romulus, who nuzzled his beak against her neck, trying to draw her attention as her hand stopped stroking his head.

"Ne," Fawn touched her arm, leaning over to see what she was staring at but when he did, she moved it away from his sight, alerting him that it was personal. "What's the matter?" he whispered, seeing her eyes become watery.

The photo in her hands held a couple smiling, the man's lips poised on the woman's forehead as she leaned against him. The woman was stunning with striking white gold hair and piercing blue eyes that appeared to be laughing while she sporting a glowing smile. The man however, had a pale face with premature lines and light brown hair that Neona knew all too well. She stared at the man whispered something in her ear, making her laugh.

Turning the picture over, her heart clenched when she saw the writing:  _Remus and Daphne 1978_

The next picture made her laugh; she remembered it immediately, the date flashing through her mind as she replayed it.

There stood Sirius; tall, well-built, darkly handsome with his long, lustrous black hair as he carried a little girl with silvery-blonde hair that had been dealt into two French braids that fell over her shoulders. She sat on his shoulders, her verdant gaze bright as she grinned; her teeth pearly white.

She turned it over,  _Sirius and Neona 1983_

Looking at the next photo, Neona's mouth twitched when she saw her father and mother again, with a Sirius and two others. A tall, thin man with untidy black hair, also he wore circular glasses and a soft smile that was reflected in the woman next to him. She had thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders with a bright green gaze which she recognised straight away.

Lily and James and sure enough, she turned it over and saw the names:  _Remus and Daphne, James and Lily, and Sirius_

She went to look at the next photo but a voice brought her back to her senses. "Neona, it's Rita Skeeter." Her head shot up at the mention of that foul woman, searching the room to see her approaching their table. Immediately, Neona rose to her feet and almost knocked Romulus from her shoulder, collecting the photos and Sirius's letter before she made a beeline for the door.

"Miss Lupin!" Rita had intercepted her escape, adjusting her studded glasses to grin at the girl. "I have been wanting an interview with you, you're rather a slippery creature, aren't you?"

The Gryffindor eyed the quill writing erratically beside her, "Actually, I'm rather busy… got a lot to prepare for you know." Neona rambled, wanting to get away from the woman.

"Nonsense!" Rita took hold of her arm, "The interview will only take a few moments though you wouldn't have to do one at all if you hadn't run off like that, you've no need to worry… just a few questions on the tournament, your family- "

Ripping her arm free, Neona glowered at the woman. "I'll give an interview when I'm ready to give an interview, not when you so desire one." She growled dangerously, watching the woman recoil at her words.

"Why you little- "

"Is everything all right?" came the voice of Snape as he intervened with something that could have escalated into something much more if he'd left it a few moments longer. "Miss Lupin, shouldn't you be getting ready for today? The First Task will begin in a couple of hours."

Neona nodded, sending him a thankful look. "That's what I was trying to tell Miss Skeeter here, professor, but she keeps persistently asking for an interview I'm not ready to give." Neona explained, looking away from Snape.

"If Miss Lupin doesn't want an interview why are you pressuring her for one?" Snape wondered seeing Rita's brain tick away from an answer. "Come, Miss Lupin I'll walk you to the tent for you to prepare." Placing his hand on Neona's back, Snape led her away from the woman.

Once they were out of the Hall, Neona let out a sigh. "Thank you, professor."

"Don't mention it… I had a feeling you might have turned on her if I hadn't intervened, and we wouldn't want that now despite how wonderful it might be to witness, would we?"

* * *

Neona was sat on the edge of her bed, wondering if they actually expected them to get any sleep with what they were about to face. Then again, the thought of falling asleep seemed so welcoming in that moment…

She was pulled from her thoughts when her eyes fell on Viktor Krum, who was standing in the corner of the tent darkly and not talking to anybody which seemed unusual as he'd been politely engaging with Cedric and Neona since being picked as a champion. Cedric, however, was pacing back and forth while clutching his wand as if he was terrified he would lose it.

"You're giving me a headache, Diggory."

Pausing, Cedric glanced over at her and winced, raising his hands to his defence. "Sorry... I just can't help it, dragons, you know." Cracking her neck up to look at him, his frown deepened when he saw the dark circles under her eyes. "You haven't had any sleep, have you?

Ignoring his question, she looked past him. "Viktor, are you all right?" Neona called to the Bulgarian lurking on the far side of the tent moodily. His head rose into the air, her words startling him as he was clearly too busy being lost in his head that Neona had assumed was full of sawdust.

Nodding he approached where she and Cedric stood, Viktor smiling slightly at her. "I am vine, Ne-oh-nah..." he begun gravely, sighing as he folded his arms over his chest. "We are going to vight dragons after all, actual vire breaving dragons."

Cedric laughed, slapping him on the back as the Bulgarian watched him. "Dragons do tend to breathe fire, Viktor."

Neona rolled her eyes, looking down at the ground.

"Don't you look a sight for sore eyes…" Neona's head shot up to see the tall, formidable man with short black hair and blue eyes in ragged clothing standing in front of her, wearing a small smile.

Neona smiled at the sight of her mentor. "Eden." She nodded, rising to shake his hand but instead, the man pulled her into a tight embrace and successfully startled her as he did so.

Eden sighed, "You look a bit pale." he noted with a hint of concern to his voice, staring her directly in the eye as she struggled to hold his gaze. "A Tri-Wizard champion, eh? We can't leave you alone for two seconds, can we?"

"Neona, are you all right?" Cedric asked, moving towards them when he noticed the stranger talking to his friend.

Nodding, Neona gestured to the Hufflepuff. "Eden, this is Cedric he's also a champion as is Harry here…" Neona then gestured to Harry who briefly shook Eden's hand after Cedric had done so. "And this is Viktor- "

"Viktor Krum," Eden laughed as he shook his hand, not failing to confuse the Bulgarian who observed him silently. "Your skill with a broom is brilliant, I thought Bulgaria had it you know... but there's always next time." Glancing between the four of them, Eden sighed. "I best go get myself a seat before all the best ones are taken – good luck, all of you!" he called, jogging to the entrance of the tent, leaving them to themselves once more.

"Vas that an insult?" Viktor questioned, looking at Neona who shrugged in response. " _Better vuck next time?_ "

Cedric watched him. "Who was he?" he pressed curiously.

"He uh… gave me the bite." Neona told him, feeling uncomfortable telling Cedric about the topic, knowing it was none of his business.

His mouth fell agape, "And you're friends with him?" he breathed in shock, staring at her incredulously. "He bit you, Neona, how could you- "

"It was for a particular reason." She snapped, turning away from him to see Harry hugging Hermione tightly in his arms when a bright camera flashed, leaving her momentarily blind.

"Young love!  _Ohh_  how...  _stirring_." Neona's physically grimaced at the sound of Rita Skeeter's voice as it floated through the tent. "If everything goes unfortunately today you might make the front page."

Neona swung her head around to look at the woman. " _Do you mind?!_ " Her eyes turned into slits as she stared at the blonde haired witch, watching her silently.

It took only mere moments for Rita to find her gaze, a grin twisted onto her face. "Ah, Miss Lupin – I have a few questions to ask you… now about your father- " She had so many questions to ask; about her father's condition, about her mother and grandfather, about the bite… but she didn't get the chance.

Neona cut her off, letting a growl rip through her throat, startling Cedric who stood beside her. "Don't even go there." Her voice was low and warning, warning her if she continued to press matters that didn't concern her, Neona would act and it wouldn't be pleasant.

Rita jumped back as the camera let out a puff of smoke, capturing a photo to Neona's disdain and annoyance.

Stepping out from his corner, Viktor cleared his throat. "You have no business here, this tent is for champions… and friends." He informed the journalist who didn't take well to being told she didn't belong there.

Shrugging, Rita laughed nervously, throwing her back to wink at Cedric. "No matter… We've uh... got what we wanted." She muttered, sauntering out of the tent, her quill brush against Viktor's cheek as he glared.

"Are you all-" Cedric trailed off when Neona looked at him, seeing the confusion and shock evident on his face. "Neona, your eyes are golden…" Cedric couldn't look away, her gaze was so enchanting as the caramel tint lingered within her eyes, they were mesmerizing, hypnotic...

"Good day champions!" Dumbledore clapped his hands, drawing the attention of them but Cedric's gaze didn't waver, he found he couldn't glance away from her eyes. "Mister Diggory, gather round please." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he watched Hufflepuff stare after Neona as she moved to where her grandfather was stood, finally breaking his trance to meet his eyes and knowing smile. "Now you've waited, you've wondered and at last the moment has arrived. The moment only four of you can fully appreciate."

Lyall place his hands on Neona's shoulders, squeezing them comfortingly as he glanced at the Hufflepuff opposite them, his gaze narrowing when he saw the boy looking at his granddaughter when he thought he wasn't looking.

Looking beside him, Dumbledore froze in confusion when he caught sight of Hermione stood there. "What are you doing here Miss Granger?" he pressed with intrigue, knowing she wasn't meant to be in there but choosing not to ask her to leave.

Gathering herself, Hermione scratched the back of her, feeling all embarrassed all of a sudden, especially knowing that Viktor was watching her. "Oh um.. Sorry I'll just go." she mumbled, fleeing the tent.

Nodding, Dumbledore looked to Barty who held a velvet bag in his hands. "Barty, the bag…" he gestured for him to step forward.

"Champions, in a circle around me. Mister Krum, Mister Diggory, Mister Potter and Miss Lupin over here." He directed them to where he needed them, watching as they followed his orders, waiting for him to continue. "Right. Mister Krum, if you will..."

He opened the bag, holding it up for him as he cautiously stuck his hand inside, frowning. After a few moments, he pulled out a miniature crimson beast, hissing small fire balls in his palm. "The Chinese Fireball.  _Oooooh..._ " Barty laughed nervously, moving to Cedric, who didn't bother hiding his anxiety. "Mister Diggory..."

Following Krum's actions, Cedric allowed his hand to drop into the bag slowly as he rooted around and finally pulled one out. The dragon in his palm had silvery blue scales as it breathed a brilliant blue flame. "The Swedish Short-snout." he announced as Cedric stared at it in wonder.

"Mister Potter…"

Harry raised his hands, taking a deep breath before he went to lower his hand into the bag, freezing when he heard Neona's voice in his ear. "Go left, pick the one on the left…" she whispered to him and he figured he should listen to his friend,  _his only true friend_.

The dragon he pulled out was a brilliant verdant shade with two magnificent horns atop its head, its tail swishing violently as it hissed in Harry's palm. "The Welsh Green." Barty spoke before turning his attention to Neona.

"Which leaves, Miss Lupin if you will…" he gestured for her to put her hand in the bag. Wasting no time, she reached into the bad and pulled out the only remaining beast that lurked within the contents of the bag.

It had black scales that glittered in the light with a sickly pair of yellow eyes, bronze horns and similarly coloured spikes that protruded from its exceptionally long tail as it thrashed the air, hissing madly. "The Hungarian Horntail."

Barty stepped back, seeing the four champions staring at their dragons, watching in wonder at the beasts thrashed about. "These represent four very real dragons, each of which has been given a golden egg to protect." He paused, watching as they all glanced up. "Your objective is simple, collect the egg. This you must do, for each egg contains a clue without which you cannot hope to proceed to the next task… any questions?"

They looked between themselves but no one spoke.

Dumbledore let out a chuckle. "Very well, good luck champions." He announced to the group, turning to look at Cedric swiftly. "Mister Diggory the sound of the cannon..."

The cannon fired immediately which did little to settle Cedric's growing nerves.

* * *

 

Neona hadn't imagined it to be  _that_ bad but sitting there and listening, was absolutely awful. Outside, the crowd screamed, yelled and gasped as Cedric did whatever he was doing to get past the Swedish Short-Snout. Neona was the only one who appeared to be able to think straight, Harry had adopted Cedric's earlier actions, resorting to pacing around the pavilion much her to annoyance while Viktor continued to skulk in his corner, still looking rather deep in though.

The commentary made it much, much worse... maybe because she recognised the commentator to be Eden or because his words were causing horrible images to form in her mind and it didn't end for another fifteen minutes until she heard the deafening roar of the dragon which meant that Cedric had successfully gotten past his dragon to retrieve the golden egg.

"One down, three to go!" Eden announced as the cannon blew again. "Mister Potter, if you will!"

"I'm sorry about earlier... I didn't mean to snap at you." Neona turned to her friend to him trembling from head to toe, squeezing his arm she made him look at her. "Don't panic, just stay calm and keep your plan in mind... good luck." Harry nodded, taking a deep breath as he started towards the entrance to the enclosure cautiously, clutching his wand even tighter as he went.

Then the process started once again, Eden's commentary filled her ears as she listened to his shouts but as far as she was concerned, Harry seemed to be doing perfectly fine apart from getting a rather lively and ferocious Common Welsh Green of which she could hear roaring until several screams broke out through the arena which caused her heart to leap into her throat followed by silence.

Viktor and Neona shared a look of concern.

The silence lingered until ten minutes later the crowd erupted into applause once again which meant Harry must have been successful too. "... The quickest time yet, Mister Potter!"

For the third time, the cannon went again. "Mister Krum!" Eden called out while Viktor looked over at Neona.

"Do you 'ave any advice vor me?"

Neona grinned, "Good luck, Viktor."

Hearing the crowd, Neona knew that Krum was putting on quite the performance and from Eden's commentary it seemed to be true enough. Suddenly, she heard the Chinese Fireball let out a horrible shrieking sound as the crowd fell silent. "... Yes, he's got the egg!"

Applause rung through her ears, telling her only one thing; Krum had finished and it would be her turn at any moment.

* * *

Hysteria and ecstasy were the same thing weren't they? Well, Neona was sure enough... she didn't feel any fright with the thought of facing a dragon strangely, she was excited more than anything but the thought of death successfully worried her to her core.

Her competition? A Seeker renowned in the European Wizarding world for his talents on a broom, a popular seventh year Hufflepuff and The Boy Who Lived. Who was Neona Lupin? The unwilling prodigy of a Shifter of which presented her as a savage lunatic. What was the objective of the task? To retrieve a golden egg guarded by a Hungarian Horntail with the chances of success being extremely slim.

She could hear her song being chanted within the crowds but she didn't seem to care or really noticed… it was time to do what she had to do, to focus her mind, entirely and absolutely if it meant she could get the blasted egg. Having heightened sense was a gift she never expected to be as useful as it actually was, never failing to surprise her at every turn and easing her out of many situations.

She barely made it into the enclosure when she felt the air shift, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to prickle at the sensation. Turning her head to the side, Neona knew the beast lurked behind her, ready to attack said prey; her.

And sure enough, within seconds she felt the air take a dramatic shift and so she acted upon instinct, throwing herself backwards as she narrowly escaped the clawed wing of the Horntail as it cut through the air.

Spinning out of the way, Neona dodged yet another hit, several rocks repelled off her head in the collision from the wing and the ground.

Hissing in fury, the Horntail launched itself at her in one fluid motion, hoping to land a hit however, Neona flung herself to safety after foreseeing the attack.

Her actions only seemed to anger the Horntail further.

There were hundreds and hundreds of faces staring down at her from stands that did little to settle her worries or the constant shifting of her bones within her body as she tried to calm herself. Across the enclosure, there the Horntail sat crouched low over her eggs, her wings half-furled, her evil, honey eyes upon her as she traipsed over the rocks carefully, showing the prowess of her Shifter side.

As she moved across the rocks, Neona stared as the monstrous, scaly, black lizard thrashed her spiked tail, leaving yard-long gouge marks upon the rocks when it saw her approaching the nest of eggs which told her she needed to use the Disillusionment charm and so, with a flick of her wand she vanished.

The crowd gasped.

The Horntail shifted restlessly, allowing a stray ray of sunlight to bounce off the shiny surface of the golden egg that lurked beneath the dragon's left wing. It glanced around the enclosure as if trying to root her out from her hiding place but the truth was; Neona was standing directly before the beast with an amused smirk playing upon her lips.

She tilted her head a bit to the left catching another glimpse of her price… the egg, that was the whole point of this, wasn't it? And there it was, just there a short distance away, certainly closer than she'd imagined.

She lowered her wand and pointed it at the dragon's feet, and gave a sharp movement of her wand from left to right before whispering " _Colloshoo..._ " Immediately an adhesive ectoplasm shot from her wand and lodged itself under the feet of the beast. Knowing one wouldn't be enough, Neona cast the spell another two times before she saw the dragon struggle against the substance underneath it.

The crowd, which had never really stopped their mindless shouting, grew a bit quieter in their confusion.

It wasn't long before the Horntail grew impatient with the prey that wouldn't get closer so it could catch it but wouldn't leave it alone either. It had tried everything. It tried fire, fire rarely failed it, but the prey was fast and agile and didn't have the disadvantage of being stationary.

It went to open its mouth, ready to scorch the sticky residue beneath its feet with flames but Neona foresaw the move and intercepted. " _Glacius Tria_." A beam of ice shot from the tip of her wand and connected with the jet a fire just about to leave its mouth, and safely extinguished the flame, making the dragon roar in frustration.

Big mistake.

Unable to physically move, the Horntail gave an anxious swoop of its wings as if attempted to catch her out as she dancing around the enclosure, a mask to its naked eyes and the eyes of the spectators as well. It continued its movements like a possessed creature, roaring in fury as it hope to knock her to her feet and after long moments of continuing its failing actions, the dragon gave up with another heartfelt roar of disbelief.

Knowing she'd tormented the creature enough, Neona waved her wand again and knew she'd reappeared when the gasp of the crowd met her ears once again. She knew it was because of the close proximity sat near the dragon, maybe five yards away while it roared and hissed at her, glowering.

With a cursive movement of her wand, Neona fired another spell. " _Confundo..._ " She murmured, seeing the spell hit the dragon immediately, sending it backwards only to be brought forwards again due to the adhesive ectoplasm beneath its feet. Obviously bewildered and befuddled, the dragon whined as it tried to regain control of his jumbled mind which gave Neona the opening she needed to take full advantage of the beast.

She'd practiced numerous times on poor Romulus, the owl being subjected to a deep sleep that it didn't need if meant she could perfect the spell... it was risky, if the spell didn't go accordingly, there was the likely chance that the dragon could wake from its befuddled state but it was worth the try. Raising her wand, Neona sucked in a deep breath, trying to ignore the crowd as they resumed their chanting of her song. " _Dormerus_." With hope, she watched the spell leave her wand and rush towards the beast.

With a deep sigh, the dragon was rendered motionless as it hung suspended in air, looking rather disorientated as it hung limply with its wings sprayed around its body, enclosing the eggs surrounding its feet. However, its honey eyes remained open as Neona watched its dreamless gaze with caution when she started towards it gradually, her hands out in front of her.

_Accio_ would have made her job much easier but Neona didn't seem to mind the challenge, and with striking speed and dived off a rock and skidded into the next of eggs and rooted until she found the golden one that was hidden right at the back.

The crowd gasped when they lost sight of her, leaning forward in their seats in anticipation as they stared in disbelief as the Head Girl retrieved the egg from the dragon while it hung lifeless in the air asleep.

Tucking the egg under her arm, Neona smiled and took a deep bow as she looked to the spectators who responded by chanting her song louder and louder into the air and despite her disdain, she rose her fist into the air in appreciation. She had completed the task and hadn't died while doing which was great in her book.

Harry saw the dragon keepers rushing forward to subdue the Horntail, and, over at the entrance to the enclosure, Professor McGonagall, Professor Moody, and Hagrid hurrying to meet him, all of them waving him toward them, their smiles evident even from this distance. He flew back over the stands, the noise of the crowd pounding his eardrums, and came in smoothly to land, his heart lighter than it had been in weeks...He had got through the first task, he had survived...

"That was excellent, Lupin!" called Professor McGonagall as she clasped her shoulder, her hand shaking as she did so which she didn't fail to notice either. "You'll need to see Madam Pomfrey before the judges give you your score... she's had to mop up Diggory already..."

"I'm not injured Professor..."

McGonagall looked at her pointedly. "You sure?" Her voice stern as she looked over her student but the girl appeared to be telling the truth all same. No blood was leaking from her person and so, McGonagall concluded with a nod that Neona was unharmed.

"Absolutely sure." Neona affirmed comfortably.

McGonagall lent towards her ear. "You were the best... no competition unlike the others, some prating about from each of them." She praised her, allowing a grin to etch its way onto her face. "Though after yourself, Potter proved himself the best of the ones remaining."

Neona smiled in return. "What did the others do to get past their dragons?" Neona wondered as she saw McGonagall sigh at her question, having know it was coming sooner than later.

McGonagall looked at her as they approached the judges slowly. "Mr Diggory chose to transfigure a rock into a dog as a substitute for the dragon to go after rather than himself - it did work as he got the egg, however he got a bit of a nasty burn on his face when the dragon changed its mind and decided it would rather have him than the dog - he only just got away." She jerked her head in the direction of the First Aid tent. "He's in there right now with Potter. You and Mr Krum are the only ones without injuries it appears - Krum chose to use the Conjunctivtis curse on the poor thing - it was good, but his went trampling around in pain and squashed half of the real eggs. They deducted marks for that as he wasn't meant to do any damage to them."

"And Harry?" Neona prompted cautiously.

"And Mr Potter much unlike Mr Krum choose to use his skill on a broom to aid him, flying around the enclosure while trying to weave through the beast to claim the egg which he did after a while and a scratch on the shoulder." Neona nodded, impressed by the fourth year as she looked to the judges who were sitting in raised seats. "It's out of ten from each judge." she added as Neona saw the first judge, Cornelius Fudge, who raised his warn into the and sent a glittering gold number into the air, a large figure of eight.

"Not bad..." McGonagall commented as the crowd applauded. "Though, I don't understand why he took marks off, as far as I could see it was un-flawed."

Next came Mr Crouch who looked sullen as he drew his wand, shooting a number nine into the air which caused McGonagall's smile to widen.

"Well done, Lupin." She patted her shoulder.

Dumbledore was next, smiling jollily as he drew a ten in the air which caused the crowd to cheer harder than ever. "Ten?" Neona questioned in disbelief, staring wide-eyed at her Professor. "But... that's biased, he can't... what's he playing at?"

"Oh, isn't it wonderful!" McGonagall said, ignoring her comments as the fourth judge raised his wand into the air.

Neona frowned when she saw that her grandfather was the fourth judge, "Why is he a judge?" she asked her Professor.

"Barty persuaded him to be one, having worked for the Ministry... or something along those lines..." she replied with a soft shrug of her shoulders, her hat shifting from its place on her head. "Oh, a nine!"

Neona's nodded, pleased to see that he hadn't been as biased as Dumbledore.

Finally, Karkaroff raised his wand into the air, pausing before a number five shot out the end of his wand which caused a growl to rumble from McGonagall as she beside Neona, her fists gripped tightly. "Five? That biased scum-bag, Krum lackey..." she muttered to Neona's amusement.

"It's all right, Professor... I couldn't care less what Karkaroff gave me, he could have given me zero for all I care."

"Forty-one points, you know what that means?" McGonagall raised an eyebrow in question at Neona who still clueless.

She shook her head.

"You're in first place!" she cheered as they turned to leave the enclosure, her hands grasping her shoulders even more tightly. "Severus owes me five Galleons, I told him you would come first place but he was adamant that Krum would beat all of you, he didn't even mention Diggory..." She stirred Neona into the Champion's pavilion where Cedric, Harry and Krum were all ready waiting. A thick orange paste covered one half of Cedric's face which Neona assumed was mending his burnt face.

"You were betting again?" she asked as McGonagall shrugged.

"It's harmless."

Neona scoffed. "I believe that when I see it."

When Cedric saw her, he grinned as he talked with Harry. "Well done, Ne!" he called over with a smirk.

"And you," she replied politely, nodding to Viktor who smiled at her in return. Looking to her left, she saw Harry walking over to her with a large grin plastered across his face, carrying his Firebolt tightly in his hand. "Defying the rules, eh?" she teased, ruffling his hair. "Well done."

"Well done, all of you!" said Crouch as he entered the tent with Dumbledore and Lyall on his heels, his face dark and still sullen. "Now, the next task isn't until February so you've got a nice long break which should give you enough time to solve the clue that lies within each of your eggs. Figure it quickly enough, and it should help you prepare for the task." he explained in his usual dulcet tones that bored Neona to no end.

Lyall immediately rushed to Neona, enveloping her in a hug. "You put two and two together, well done, Ne!" he congratulated warmly, pressing a kiss on top of her head as a camera flashed.

Rita Skeeter had returned to Neona's distaste, causing her to pull away from Lyall and turn on the woman behind her. "What do you want?" she growled, her eyes narrowing into slits as regarded the woman.

"Congratulations on getting past your dragon!" she announced, despite wanting nothing more than to throttle the girl. "I was wondering if you could tell me how you felt about facing that dragon or- how you feel now?" When she didn't reply, Rita gave a brief roll of her eyes and went to speak again but Neona beat her to it.

"Keep rolling your eyes... perhaps you'll find a brain back there."


End file.
